Love's Symmetry
by mailiflower
Summary: Pairings: Death the KidxMaka, STeinxMarie, and more pairings. Sum: after asura is released into the world, the kids have a slight break before going on missions, Death the Kid however has taken an liking to a certain scythe meister. sum sucks, please read
1. Realization

Chapter 1

(Death the Kid)

Authors Note:

Hi this is my first Soul Eater fanfic ever, the pairing is of course Kid and Maka but expect other pairings, and I suppose this takes after the first episode that stared Arachnae, so don't forget this is a fanmade story so no flames or bad comments please.

The footsteps of the target quickened as it took its next victim. An old man who had happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time met his end painfully slow.

"AHHH!"

"More power….MORE, MORE!" The human with the soul of a Kishin egg bellowed as it slashed its victim with scythe like hands. The old man's body unraveled as it was replaced with a pool of blood and a light whitish blue orb of light. A human soul.

The tainted human greedily consumed the soul without a second glance on who was coming up behind it.

That's when Death the Kid struck.

After patiently waiting in the dark shadows surrounding the alley of Death City, he leaped and pulled out his twin pistols. The two silver weapons gleamed in the moonlight, he flipped over the Kishin egg and faced it, topaz eyes narrowed, his perfect even hair slightly lifting in the wind.

"Gra?"

"Slash the murderer is it? Your soul has become a Kishin egg, and now…you die." Kid explained bluntly, he squeezed the triggers on his pistols at the same time, releasing identical bursts of soul power.

It hit the Kishin egg flat in the chest, destroying it until all that was left was a silently glowing red orb.

Even with the Kishin egg dead, Kid was furious. He yelled in frustration and slammed down the twin pistols on the cold floor.

"OW!"

"Hey!"

Kid raged, "DID YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" The two pistols glowed as two teenage girls appeared, one that was tall and had a cool disposition and long hair and another that was short with barely shoulder length hair and a cheerful attitude. They both wore the same outfit, white hats with a red trim, a red shirt that hugged their chests, a short black tie, and shorts that matched with red boots.

They're names were Liz and Patty.

Liz rolled her eyes, "What did we do now, Kid? We did what the mission asked for, kill 'Slash the murderer' a turned human that strayed off the path of humanity."

Patty giggled, "Its body went splat! Can I eat the soul this time, kid?"

Kid rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, "No Patty, you have one more soul than your sister, remember? It must be perfectly split up! But that's not the problem here!"

"Well please, enlighten us before you have another nosebleed and pass out."

Kid sighed, "When I fired you off at the same time…" He pointed an accusing finger at Liz, "YOU released your energy exactly 1.3 seconds after your sister!"

"…So?"

"So? SO? It wasn't perfect you twit! It was in the least of amount of symmetry I have ever seen, it was nearly as bad as that decaying Pharaoh…well maybe not, but this comes at a close second!" Kid ranted as he waved his arms in angry circles.

An anger vein popped onto Liz's head, "Don't talk symmetry to me, and look at you!" Kid paused in his rant to raise an eyebrow, "What?"

Patty giggled and pointed at Kid's shirt, "You missed a button when you got dressed Kid, it's all uneven!"

"No…no, I didn't. I couldn't have!" Kid looked down and saw that they were right. His perfect jacket, with exactly three stripe shaped buttons, and three stripes on each shoulder was lopsided, with a hole that was empty and needed the button that was hanging uselessly.

Kid's left eye began to twitch as his eyes had a glazed look. "N-N-N-N-N-N-N"

"Kid?"

"N-N-N-N-N"

"Uh oh…big sis, I think he's going to lose it."

"N-N-N-"

"Oh shit, hit the deck!"

Liz and Patty slammed themselves down on the ground as Kid literally went ballistic. He pounded his fist against a wall and slunk down on the ground, still pounding the wall.

"NO! I'm a disgrace! I'm IMPERFECT! I'M REAPER SCUM! I'M ASYMMETRICAL, I SHOULD BE DEAD! GAAAAHHHHH! SOMEONE KILL ME, I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LIVE! WAAAAAHHHHH!" Kid wailed as he ranted, he slammed his head against the wall, creating tremors that shook the alley, before he had a nosebleed and slumped backwards.

"Moan…"

Patty looked up cautiously and laughed, "Hey sis, its safe now! Hee, hee, Kid had a nosebleed again!"

Liz exhaled in relief and sat on her knees, "Phoo…I really hate it when he does that." She looked at the unconscious Meister and frowned, "Hey…Patty?"

"Hmm?"

"Ever think a reaper gets lonely?"

Patty cocked her head to the side cheerfully, "What do you mean, big sis?" Liz blinked slowly and stood up, "Well…we both know that Kid hardly gets out much, and he seems to be having his perfection tantrums a lot lately, and isn't it a bit unhealthy for a sixteen year old Death Reaper to be doing that?"

Liz continued as she scratched her chin, "Come to think of it…he never really hung out with anyone besides us…and that one time when everyone had to team up to defeat the Kishin under the academy was one of the rare occasions that he did. Of course we've been extremely busy, what with all the new Kishin eggs popping up everywhere, but still… Well there was that one time when he talked to Maka, but it was normally about homework and that situation alone made both Meister's uncomfortable. What do you think Patty?"

Patty poked Kid's face, "Eh, eh, eh." She giggled.

Liz sighed, "Patty…"

Her sister looked up from poking Kid's face and smiled, "Why don't we just ask Lord Death if reapers get lonely?" Liz shrugged, "It's worth a try, come on, grab Kid and let's find a store front window."

Patty giggled as she dragged Kid's unconscious form behind her, following her sister. "Ok!"

-Half an hour later-

"Try again sis!"

Liz sighed, "I already wrote the number and recited the rhyme, what else can I do? He's not responding. Ugh! If I had eight cents for every time we were in this type of situation…"

At the sound of his favorite number, Kid's eyes snapped open and he sat upright, clutching his head.

"Ow…Damn that hurt, what's going on?" Kid asked. Liz frowned, "We're trying to contact your father, you mind helping?"

Kid shrugged and stood after he stretched. "Fine."

He began to trace the phone number on the glass while he recited the poem, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The glass glowed as tiny telephone rings sounded throughout the glass. Liz glared, "HEY! I did the same thing how many times! Why does it only work for you?" Kid looked at her blankly, "Only Meister's can summon my father, and you would know that if you paid attention in class."

Liz glowered but said nothing.

Soon an image of Lord Death appeared on the screen. Same goofy mask and black robes. "Ya, ya, hey there kiddo how's the mission going?"

"Kishin egg has been collected father. Mission complete."

"Good, good. Now then if that's all-"

"Wait, Lord Death!" Liz called out. Lord Death paused and cocked his head to the side, "Eh?"

Liz exhaled, "Um…I was wondering if reapers got lonely, because…I think Kid's getting out of hand." Kid widened his eyes, 'What? Out of hand? ME? Please, she must be joking…'

Lord Death blinked through his mask, "Hmm…" He turned towards his son, "Say kiddo, can you leave me and your weapons to talk for a bit?" Kid frowned in surprise, "Huh? Father, why?"

"Come on kiddo, shoo." His father waved a large white hand in a shooing motion.

Kid skulked away so his two weapons and father could talk.

-Two hours later-

Finally, after two long hours, Liz and Patty walked up to him. Kid stood, a bored expression on his face, "Well? What did my father have to say?"

Liz and Patty both had cheerful expressions, "We should discuss it back at Death manor, Kid." They said at the same time.

Kid widened his eyes, "Um…alright." He called forth his skateboard as Liz and Patty changed themselves into weapons and flew into his hands. His board soared into the sky and made a beeline for Death manor. His weapons were unusually silent.

'I wonder what happened…'

-At Death Manor-

Kid placed his skateboard neatly on the shelf once he went into his tidy room, nothing was ever out of place, even the dust were in perfect symmetry.

He sighed and sat on his bed, throwing Liz and Patti's weapon selves in the air. The two girls appeared again and landed lightly on their feet. Kid blinked lazily at them, "So…what do you need to talk to me about you two?"

Liz frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kid…you need to break out of this OCD habit of yours, and your anti-social one as well."

Patty giggled, "Uh-huh!"

Kid widened his eyes, "OCD? I don't have that, are you both nuts? And I am NOT anti-social; don't you remember that speech I gave at the anniversary of the Academy festival?"

Liz shrugged, "Look Kid, we're worried about you. Your tantrums have been getting more powerful and more pathetic for the cause to be honest."

"I don't get upset about every little thing."

"No, but last night you nearly blew up at your own dad for folding the toilet paper wrong."

"Hmph. Well he of all people should know that the toilet paper should be folded in a neat triangle at the end, it made the rest of the bathroom look off." Kid scoffed.

Patty smiled, "You know what you need?"

Both Liz and Kid looked at the younger weapon quizzically, Patty giggled as she bounced up and down. "You need a girlfriend!"

Liz dropped her jaw in shock, Kid merely yawned, "A girlfriend? What on earth is that? If it has anything to do with symmetry, count me in. We can pick one up at the supermarket, wait, is it a building? No, no, hmm…"

Liz sighed, "Are you serious? You have no idea what a girlfriend is? Do you even know Love?"

Kid frowned, "Um…"

Liz face palmed, "Guess I have to explain it." Patty smiled, "I'll help too!" The two girls sat on either side of the young reaper.

Liz cleared her throat, "Ok…have you ever been around a girl that made your knees weak, sent shivers up your spine, and make butterflies fly around in your stomach." Kid blinked, "That happened once, though I was staring off into space worrying if the painting was uneven."

"Well, Kid, Love is when you can't stop talking about that person, in your eyes, that person seems perfect."

Patty giggled, "Let's move on to the part where you smooch!"

"Patty, that doesn't come till later."

"We did that all the time to random thugs when we were the Thompson Sisters."

Liz blushed, "Don't bring that up now!" Kid became lost in his thoughts, 'Special person…special person. Hmm…perhaps this 'love' is a newfound type of symmetry?'

Sometimes all Kid thought about was strategy and symmetry.

Liz laid a hand on Kid's arm, he looked at her, 'Hmm…nope, nothing.' He then glanced at Patty, the blond haired girl flashed him a grin, 'Hmm…still nothing.' So, at least it was determined that he felt nothing for his weapons except respect. Rats.

"So…a girlfriend is a female?"

"Yep. Uh…unless you want a boyfriend?"

Kid screwed his face up in disgust, "No thanks…I think I would prefer a female."

Patty smiled, "Ok, sis, we have a mission, find Kid a girlfriend!" Liz smiled slightly as the two girls ran into their rooms excitedly, "YAY! This will be so much fun, Liz! Who should we set him up with?"

"Who knows and who cares? We just need to find someone who can stand him. Let's see…there's Blair, Tsubaki, and Maka…" Liz's bored voice trailed off as the door closed behind them. Leaving the young reaper alone on his bed.

Kid frowned and tucked in his long legs as he ran his fingers through his hair, the side with the three even stripes.

He looked around and suddenly felt very empty.

For some time…he kind of hoped for someone that shared the same interest as him. Though he never got close enough to find out if they're really WAS someone he was compatible with.

But what was love? Was it something that combined the two people together like a weapon matching soul waves with its Meister? Kid got off the bed and went to the window, he threw open the curtains and inhaled the scent of night air.

His eyes lazily scanned Death City.

Until his gaze fell on a Meister training with her weapon. He was too far to be certain on who she was, though she looked familiar, maybe he had seen her at school?

The motions of the way she swung her weapon, in perfect slashes and whirling it in one hand at one point captivated the young reaper. He smiled to himself, 'How fascinating… who is this person?' He caught a glimpse of two long and even blond pony tails of hair, moonlight glistened off of the surface, turning it a light sliver.

Eventually, the female Meister stopped and allowed her weapon to change into human form. Only then did he realize that the weapon was a scythe. Kid widened his eyes, "Is that…Maka?" His heart started to pound in his chest, heat spread across his face. The person he was watching all this time…was the young Meister Maka? But this…this feeling was different, he felt like he was suffocating on his own air. Death the kid had never experienced this before and he started to freak out.

"LIZ! PATTY! I FEEL SOMETHING! HELP!


	2. Rescue

Chapter 2

(Maka)

Soul perked his ears at a sound and looked around. "Hey…you hear that?"

Maka was adjusting her pigtails and wasn't really paying attention. She wore her normal long jacket which was draped over her usual school uniform.

"Hey stupid, pay attention."

Maka glared at her partner, "Oh shut up. You know I hate looking lopsided." She finished fixing her hair and sighed, "All right, what's wrong?" Soul huffed, "Nothing with me, but I thought I heard screaming from Death Manor."

Maka turned her head to look at the large estate, it was still far away, but it was almost large enough to block out that creepy moon with the bloody smile.

"Probably just Kid having another one of his symmetry rants."

Soul grinned, showing off his unnaturally sharp teeth, "Heh, yeah. That boy rants so much it makes me wonder if he PMS's." Maka frowned, "Hey, you don't have to be mean, you know? He must get pretty lonely in that place all by himself."

"Haha, you sound like you have a crush on him."

"I DO NOT!"

"Hahaha, you and the 'perfect' reaper! Ha!"

Maka's face flushed, but she calmed down long enough to pull out a middle sized green book from her coat. "Maka…CHOP!"

She slammed the book down on Soul's head, causing the boy to drop to the floor face first, a thin upward stream of blood came from the back of his head. "Ow…why do you always hit me with that damn book of yours?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Because you made a horrible assumption."

"Like how you did with me and Blair?"

"That's different."

"Oh, because she's hot and has boobs?"

"Maka…CHOP!"

-Back at home-

Maka and Soul flopped on the sofa and exhaled. Soul stretched and folded his arms behind his head, "God, we were just training and I'm exhausted…uncool."

"Things are lively because of the Kishin, you know that."

"Yeah…damn Blackstar, he messed it up."

Maka frowned, "We all failed, so it's our duty to get the Kishin and assist Lord Death more than ever. New Kishin eggs are popping out left and right." She sat straight, "Which reminds, me, how many souls do you have so far?"

"Twenty."

Maka sighed and checked her watch, "Still a long way. Well, I'm going to go to the market, what do you want for dinner?"

"Eh, just pick up some ramen. You want me to come with?"

Maka rolled her eyes, "Nah, I can handle going to the market without you." Soul frowned, concern clouded his gaze, and something else was mixed in too. "I know…but your my Meister, I worry about you sometimes."

Maka blushed a bit as she smiled, "I know…"

- Twenty minutes later-

The moon was still hanging low in the sky once Maka exited the market, still chuckling with blood dripping in between its teeth. The cold night air whipped her hair in her face. Her footsteps echoed in the quiet city, it unnerved her.

"Sha….sha…"

Maka stopped and listened, a sound like nails being scrapped on a grave stone whispered by her ear. "Sha…sha…" There it was again.

Maka turned around to confront the intruder, nothing but a plastic bag drifted in the wind. She narrowed her eyes and slowly found the path near home. She clutched the grocery baggie of ramen noodles close to her as she quickened her pace.

The sound came closer.

"SHA…SHA…SHA!"

She broke into a run, loud pants escaped her trembling lips, "Huff…Huff…Huff…help!"

"!.SHASHA!"

Maka still couldn't see the house the academy provided for the two of them. Fear gripped her heart like an icy knife, propelling her to go faster.

Then, her clumsiness got the better of her and she tripped.

"OOF!" She yelped, the bag slid away from her.

"SHA!SHA!"

She turned around and her eyes widened in fear, "No…oh god, not you! I thought Professor Stein killed you, all of you!"

The black coiled snake slithered towards her, larger than her by at least seven feet, but what freaked her out more was the face. It was of a woman with two long braids tied together in the middle, large eyes with snake slits narrowed as a forked tongue of dark energy snaked in and out of her mouth.

"Hello young Maka."

"Medusa…what are you doing here?"

Medusa hissed in laughter as her snake body slowly began coiling around the terrified Meister, "Well, you see, it's complicated to be honest. I AM dead, though Stein never killed my tattoos, through them, I am able to live, and that includes the snake still inside Eruca, the frog witch."

Maka was paralyzed, as the reality hit her. 'Down under the school, Stein only said that he killed Medusa's body, but he never retrieved her soul. Soul…there's no one here to help me.'

The witch/snake reared up, "Cobra, cobra…snake, snake."

Maka closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the blow when it hit. 'Help me.'

"MAKA, DUCK!"

Maka snapped open her eyes and dropped to the ground, shielding her head as two bursts of energy hit the giant snake in the face. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Medusa hissed angrily.

Maka looked and saw Death the Kid, his stance firm, holding two smoking pistols in his hands :Liz and Patty.

He sneered and walked to Maka's side, he looked at Medusa. "Your disgusting, look at you! Your body patterns are off and your fangs are lopsided horribly. You don't deserve to live."

Medusa hissed and lunged. "COBRA, COBRA! SNAKE, SNAKE!"

"KID LOOK OUT!" Maka screamed, but Kid had already sidestepped and fired his guns at the snake. The snake screamed and withered in pain as Kid repeatedly attacked him with the blasts from the barrels of his twin pistols. "DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING!" He yelled.

And then it was over.

Medusa's snake body unraveled and burst apart with dark blood. A thin tendril of black energy trailed away, thick and dark, it disappeared into the ground.

Kid sighed. Patty giggled, "That was fun! Let's do it again!

He grunted and holstered the guns.

He walked over to Maka and offered his hand, "…Do you need help standing?" Maka blushed but took his hand anyway. His hand was warm in hers, calming the girl slightly as she stood. They slowly released their hands and looked at each other, eyes locked, the silence stretched until Maka broke it.

"Um…thanks for rescuing me Kid. How did you know I was in danger?"

"I was just happening to look out my window and see you."

"Y-You were watching me?"

Kid blinked slowly, "Yes. Don't worry, not in a perverted way. I...erm, was just watching you walk home and I saw that thing come up behind you. I thought you were in danger…"

Maka blinked in shock, 'Kid…was worried? I wonder why.' She broke into a cheerful smile, which surprised the young grim reaper. He swallowed, "Why are you looking at me like that? It unnerves me a bit, you know?"

"Haha, I'm just happy because you were so nice in saving me."

"W-Well…don't walk around Death City at night alone, it's dangerous."

"Yeah, I won't."

Maka instantly fixed her left pigtail, "Shoot, sorry Kid. I get irritated when my pigtails are uneven, it looks awful when it's lopsided."

"Me too!"

"Excuse me?"

"Um, well, I-I hate things when their uneven too." Kid muttered softly, his eyes fixed on the ground. Maka could've sworn that she saw him blush, but he was composed before Maka could make sure, she shrugged that little detail off.

Kid turned her back on her, "Well…I should be getting home, like how you should be getting back home. Be safe."

She smiled, "Yeah…night, Kid."

Kid paused in mid-step and looked at her, a ghost of a smile on his face, "Goodnight." He said softly in an almost gentle tone.

-Back at home-

Maka sighed as she closed the door. She placed the bag of food on the counter and went to find Soul. "Hey, Soul, I'm home!"

No answer.

Maka frowned, "Soul?"

A scream came from his room, "AAGGHHH!" Maka rushed up the stairs and threw open the door to Soul's room looking for an intruder. But instead of an intruder, there was someone much worse crawling on Soul's stomach.

"MROW!~"

A woman, with a short purple dress, and long purple hair made kitty noises as she advanced on a paralyzed Soul. Her large boobs made Soul's eyes pop out of his head, "Get…off…of me! This is so not cool."

The cat/ witch that had come to live with them. Blair.

Blair purred and looked at Maka, "Oh, hi Maka!"

Soul squirmed underneath her, "Let me go! I said I don't want to play with you!"

The dark purple haired female cat cocked her head to the side. "Aw, why not? We can have some fun, maybe take a bath together…" The cat/ woman/ witch offered.

Blood spurted out of Soul's nose as he tried again and again to push Blair's enormous boobs out of his face. Maka rolled her eyes and shook a box of kitty treats. Blair's cat ears appeared over her hair as she eyed the box curiously.

"Huh? Treat?"

"Here, kitty, kitty."

"TREAT!" Blair cried happily, it wasn't hard to figure out what made her happy.

Blair licked her lips and leaped off the bed, she shrunk down into her true form, a tiny purple cat with a black witch hat perched on her head.

Maka shook some treats out in the hallway . Blair bounded out of the room and Maka closed the door. Soul blinked and wiped the blood out of his nose. "Remind me again why we adopted her? Though her boobs I really don't mind. That's cool. The sudden attacks and groping I DO mind."

Maka sighed and sat on a cushion on the floor and stared off into space.

Soul sat next to her and adjusted his trademark headband on his head, fingering the buttons back into place. "Hey, you alright? You took a long time getting home tonight, something happen?"

"…"

"Maka?"

Maka pasted on a fake smile, "I'm fine, and can you just go and make dinner? The noodles are on the counter, just boil the water and throw them in." Soul moved closer to her, his light amber eyes searched her emerald ones.

"Maka…are you sure nothing's wrong? You can tell me, I'm your weapon."

She smiled less enthusiastically, "I'm fine. Ok?" Soul sighed and wrapped her in a small hug, Maka smiled and hugged him back, happy for the comfort her partner gave her.

He pulled away and shot her a sly smile before standing up.

"I would hug you longer, but your dad would probably think I was feeling you up."

Maka glowered at the mention of her father. Death Scythe, the only weapon of Lord Death in the entire city. Extremely powerful, as well as extremely irritating, the old man could barely go a night without hitting up Chupacabras bar and cheating on more girlfriends.

The same thing he did when he was still married to Maka's mother.

"I don't care about him."

Soul smirked, "Yeah, I know." He stretched and walked out of his room.

Maka exhaled slowly and hugged her knees close to her chest, thoughts of Death the Kid ran through her mind.

A stone cold expression, glistening topaz eyes. Even moonlight colored stripes in midnight black hair. Maka frowned, "Funny…I don't think I've ever thought of someone this way, well, maybe besides Soul. But still…" She murmured to herself.

"Hey Maka, hurry up!"

Maka sighed, "Coming!"

She pulled her jacket off and laid it neatly on her bed, before running downstairs. Thoughts of Kid still went through her mind as she ate though, unsettling her appetite.


	3. Speed date

Chapter 3

(Death the Kid)

"Kid? Kid! Come on we're gonna be late for school!" Liz yelled on the other side of the door.

Death the Kid was carefully combing his hair, "I'll be out soon, girls." He squinted at himself and sighed, 'This DOES get pretty tedious after a while.'

He calmly walked outside the door. Patty and Liz greeted him. "Hee, hee, morning Kid! We have a surprise for you~!" Liz rolled her eyes, "Patty, can't you keep ANYTHING a surprise for once? This lasted, what? Twelve minutes?"

"LOL, sorry~!"

"Lol?" Kid asked as he raised an eyebrow. Liz sighed, "Laugh Out Loud, she just learned it today. But besides that, we set up something for you."

"And that is?"

Both girls smiled wide, "SPEED DATING!"

Kid blanched, "Wait…WHAT? Speed dating, are you insane? Why would I want to do that?" Liz smiled coyly. "It's right after school, you won't BELIEVE how many girls, weapons and Meister's alike signed up!"

'This…isn't going to be a good day….'

Liz and Patty opened the door for him, "Come on Kid! Today you won't be lonely ever again!" Liz announced. Kid sighed, "Oh joy…"

-First period-

"YAHOO! Black Star is in the house!" Yelled the assassin Black Star as he entered Professor Stein's class. Kid barely looked up at the assassin, Black Star's weapon, Tsubaki, entered the room more quietly, her high ponytail swished from side to side.

"Black Star, please calm down."

"HAHAHA! A star as big as me can't calm down."

Kid rolled his eyes and focused on his book on symmetry and tried to block out the noises, Professor Stein entered the room. His large screw glinted as he twisted it to the left once.

The strange stitched up professor groaned as he took a seat in his wheeling chair.

"Alright class…how about we do some dissection today? It could be a lot of fun." Stein said as he coolly pushed up his glass up on the bridge of his nose.

The class groaned in boredom as he lit a small cigarette.

Kid heard someone slide next to him on the chair next to him. "Phoo, just in time. Oh, good morning Kid, eight a.m. and we already have to dissect something." He peered to the side and saw Maka smiling cheerful at him, his heart swelled at the mere sight of her.

"Uh…yeah, eight…"

Maka frowned, she looked cute like that, "Something the matter?" Kid blushed, 'Cute? Since when did I think ANYTHING was cute? I must be going insane.'

"No. I'm fine."

"Ok."

Professor Stein blew out a cloud of smoke in the shape of a misshapen skull, "Pair up students…we will be dissecting a rare species of fish."

Maka raised her hand, "Uh…professor, I don't think we're allowed to do that, since it's almost extinct and all." The Professor grinned madly, it was the type of smile that made Kid question his teacher's sanity. "All the more reason to cut it up before it does. Now then, pair up."

Kid just yawned and sank back into his book, analyzing pictures of different patterns and shapes. 'No one ever picks me anyway, I'll just work solo, it seems better anyway.'

He looked over, expecting Maka to be gone, instead she cracked open a book and started to read.

"What are you reading?"

Maka looked up from her book and grinned, "It's called King Arthur and the sword of Excalibur." Kid made a face at that.

He remembered the weapon Excalibur all too well. Full of 'power' but in actuality it was lame and boring, no one but a REAL hero could possibly be compatible with the weapon. Excalibur's favorite saying was, "FOOL!", even if no one said anything the weapon would bellow it anyway.

Maka widened her eyes, "Kid, you ok? You made a weird grimace at me. Did I do something wrong?" Kid shook his head rapidly, "No, no, of course not."

"Maka, Kid, since you two are so engrossed in each other, you two can pair up."

The two teens yelped at the sound of Professor Stein's voice, the five stars Meister looked at them as cool as a cucumber, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

He threw a fish and a scalpel on the table. "Have fun."

Kid looked at the fish and handed Maka the knife, "Here, I don't touch anything that looks so imperfect." Maka rolled her eyes but took the scalpel anyway to begin the assignment.

It was simple, find the crest of the DWMA somewhere inside the fish in order to pass before class ended.

Maka delicately ran the blade in a quick straight line, cutting the fish in half. She pulled on some gloves and dug into it, wrinkling her nose. Kid looked at the fish once, then concentrated on her. The odd tingling sensation was back, he straightened his skull tie nervously.

Maka scowled at him, "Hey, you could help, you know?"

"Fine."

Maka passed the scalpel to Kid. Kid bent over the fish, but his hair fell in his face and he had to keep pushing it back while he worked.

Two gentle hands pushed the hair away from the boy's forehead and held it in place.

Maka giggled, "There, just keep working, I'll make sure that your hair won't fall in your eyes, ok?" He blushed and turned towards the fish again without a reply. His hand was shaky as the feeling of Maka's hand clouded his senses.

'Stop it…STOP IT! Concentrate.' His mind scolded.

-One hour later-

Finally class was over, Maka and Kid were the only pair that managed to find the DWMA crest inside the fish. Maka closed her book with a sigh and stood as she gathered her things. She smiled, "I'll see you around, Kid."

Death the Kid smiled a bit, not too much and waved, "Bye."

Liz and Patty ran up to the young reaper, "THERE YOU ARE! COME ON!" Kid looked bewildered, "Huh? For what?"

Liz smiled, "Time for your speed dating."

" I thought you said it was afterschool."

"We lied so you would let your guard down."

Patty grabbed Kid's arm and raced out the door, "YAY! Let's go!" Kid groaned, "Stop tugging on my sleeve, it's going to be uneven."

-The speed dating room (Death Room)-

Kid had never seen so many girls in his entire life, they were all crowded on different tables, waiting for him. Lord Death saw his son and glided over, "Hey kiddo. I let the girls use this room for your speed dating. I'm very proud of you, oh you might find your future bride in here."

Kid sneered, "Father…why are you letting them use your special room? Shouldn't you be preparing for the battle against Asura?"

His father chuckled, "Already on it Kid. I have all of my death Scythe's out looking for him."

"Even Maka's father?"

Lord Death sighed, "No…Death Scythe is still at Chupacabras I'm afraid. I suppose he's passed out after a hard night of, drinking and partying."

"Tch, figures."

"Anyway, I'll just be in my mirror keeping an eye on things and updating the mission board, bye~!" His father waved before dissolving into his mirror.

Patty grinned, "Let's begin!"

-Two hours later-

"OOG…I need a break."

After two hours of this madness, Kid got up from the table and walked towards the doors. The girls all giggled and waved goodbye, though Kid didn't want to see any of them any time soon. All of them all wanted the same thing, 'All they care about is beauty, and they don't want to connect on a perfect symmetry of intellect, such airheads actually existing in my father's school…pathetic.' He thought to himself.

One of the blonds didn't even know what symmetry was and he snapped at her angrily, making her cry.

He walked to the school garden and spotted Maka, sitting by herself as she watched Black Star and Tsubaki fight.

"TRAP STAR! YAHOOOOOO!"

"Black Star! Please, you need to be quiet if you want to be an assassin."

"A star as big as me needs all the attention I can get, HAHAHA!"

"Oh Black Star, try and concentrate."

Kid sat next to Maka on the stone bench, she turned and acknowledged him. "Oh, hey Kid. Where've you been?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

He leaned forward on his elbows and watched Black Star and Tsubaki, "So, what's going on here?" Maka sighed, "Black Star is trying to use the enchanted sword technique again. Tsubaki is trying to talk him out of it though, he's so stubborn though."

She dug through her bag and pulled out a small box of sandwiches cut into perfect triangles.

Kid noticed that all of the ingredients were in perfect order and that the bread was toasted just right. The sight made his stomach grumble, he cleared his throat and looked away.

Maka slid him a sandwich, "Here, you want one? You look like you missed lunch." Kid widened his eyes and took the sandwich, "Your sharing with me?" Maka grinned, "Uh-huh, eating lunch is more fun when you eat it with someone. Go on, dig in, I made it myself."

Kid hesitated before sinking his teeth into the sandwich, it was warm and tasty. The flavor was a symphony on his tongue as he swallowed.

"This is delicious!"

"Really? Thanks! Soul normally hates this kind of lunch, he's more of a noodle fan."

Kid smiled warily as he continued to eat the sandwich. He eyed Maka when she wasn't looking, and noticed that one of her pigtails was higher than the other, he started to gag on his food. Maka raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Your (cough) pigtail is higher than the other, it's IMPERFECT! DISGUSTING- oops..." Kid practically screeched.

At the look on Maka's face, he felt ashamed, this girl had just given him a part of her own food to share and he just had an outburst. 'Oh no…why did I have to say THAT? But it bothers me so frickin much, it's off by at least in inch. And I'm THIS CLOSE TO HER!"

Instead of getting upset or running away crying (Like most of the girls in the speed dating room did), she laughed, "Oh, I'm so stupid. Thanks for pointing that out, Kid." She fixed it so that the two sides were even.

"There."

"You're not upset ?"

Maka giggled, "No, why would I be? You were just trying to help. Actually, I think that every symmetry tantrum you have is just the fact that you want to fix it."

Kid widened his eyes in astonishment, 'She's spot on. When I see something I don't like, I wanna fix it.'

Maka frowned at his expression, "Hey, you ok?" Kid swallowed and blushed a bit, "Can…Can I tell you something, Maka?"

"Sure, we're friends after all."

"Why do you, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul talk to me? Or even pay attention to me to be honest."

"That's easy. We want to be closer to you. Because, under the school, we would've won if we knew each other better, we all figure that we should stick together, that way when we meet Asura, we'll be able to defeat him."

Kid frowned, "But it's near impossible to defeat a Kishin, even my father lost to him, he was lucky to get away with his life intact."

Maka then reached out and laid a hand on the young reaper's hand. Kid's face flamed with embarrassment. "That was then, this time we'll be ready, and then we'll help your father kill Asura once and for all. I promise."

"Yeah…"

Maka removed her hand from his and opened her arms wide, "Now come over here and give me a hug." Kid blushed, "Huh?"

"Come on, you'll feel better."

Kid gulped but allowed Maka to hold him, he shakily hugged her back, and his face felt like it was on fire. Maka was a head shorter than him, so her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. Actually…her whole body was a perfect fit for his, like a piece fitting in a space of a puzzle.

Warmth and comfort flooded him, filling him with a small happiness.

Maka pulled away and Kid almost remarked at that. Maka blushed playfully as she smiled, "See? Don't you feel better?"

Kid gave her a small smile as he clutched the spot where his heart was beating, "Yeah."

The bell began to ring, Maka packed up her things and stood, "Well, see you later, Kid I have my last class of the day."

Kid meekly lifted a hand in farewell and dropped it when the Scythe Meister disappeared from sight.

Liz and Patty ran up to him, "KID! THERE YOU ARE!" Liz yelled irritably, "All those girls were disappointed that you left without making a decision."

Kid stood and shoved his hands into his pockets, "It won't be necessary, I already made my choice."

Patty squealed, "You have? Who is it? The funny black haired one? Ooh~ or maybe the redhead, or that dirty blond one? I hope not, she smelled like a smoke bomb weapon."

Kid blinked slowly and looked away from them, "No…none of them. Actually none of those girls in the Death Room." Liz and Patty both widened their eyes, "WHAT? THEN WHO IS IT?"

Death the Kid smiled a bit to himself, "It's a secret."


	4. Caught

Chapter 4

(Maka)

"Hey Maka, what's with all the food?" Soul pestered.

Maka smiled, "I invited the gang over to hang out, and so I'm making some rice balls and sushi." Soul scoffed, "Boring…you should've made noodles instead."

An anger vein popped on Maka's head, "Then next time YOU cook!"

Soul smirked before he mooched a rice ball and went into the living room. The young Scythe Meister sighed as she went back to cutting fish and shaping the rice. Everyone was going to be here, even Crona, though she was still trying to determine if Crona was a girl or a boy. Everyone assumed that Crona was a boy so everyone left it at that.

'I wonder if Kid's going to show up…'

Maka blushed at that thought and nearly cut her finger with the knife. "Ah…what am I thinking that for? Kid and I are just friends…" She murmured to herself.

Soul popped his white haired head around the kitchen door, "Hey, how long is it gonna take?"

Maka glared, "It WOULD be nice if you helped."

"Nah, you're doing a bang up job, yourself."

"Jerk."

"Boobless spoiled brat."

Maka slammed the knife down on the cutting board and pulled out a book, 'Ok…that's going too far, how dare he tease me about THAT!'

She approached Soul who was snickering uncontrollably, then abruptly stopped when he saw the iciness in Maka's gaze and the large bound book in her hand. "Uh…Maka? What are you doing with that book?" Maka frowned angrily and brought the book down on his head.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OWWWW!"

*Knock, knock*

Maka sighed and put down her book, "I'll get it." Soul rubbed his head ruefully as he watched her answer the door.

"YAHOO! Black Star is in the house!"

"Hi Maka!"

Maka smiled warmly, "Hey Black Star, hi Tsubaki, come on in." Black Star rushed in and did a backflip as he landed on the sofa. His spiky electric blue hair stayed in place as he got settled. Tsubaki walked in with more dignity and quietly sat next to her Meister.

Soul smiled and high fived Black Star, "Hey man…how ya been?"

"AWESOME! Tsubaki ate her third soul yesterday! How many do YOU two have?"

"Twenty…"

Black Star frowned as he calmed down, "Show off." Tsubaki smiled lovingly at him, "Oh Black Star, you should really calm down." Her Meister blushed a bit when he looked at her. "Yeah, yeah."

*Knock, Knock*

Maka rushed to the door and opened it. "Hi Crona! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Crona shuffled in shyly, his eyes shifted around the room warily, his purple hair shined. Crona froze once his eyes came in contact with Tsubaki and Black Star. "There are so many people here; I don't know how to deal with this."

Suddenly, his weapon, Ragnarock exploded from his back. Ragnarock was half the size he used to be, though his power and annoyance was still the same.

"HEY! COME ON CRONA! You denied me human souls for so long! If you don't have fun at this party and make me feel happy, I'll stick thumbtacks in your pillow while you sleep at night. Hee, hee won't THAT be fun?"

"No don't do that! The tacks will dig into my head and I don't know how to deal with it if I got more scars!" Crona whined.

Maka laughed nervously and ushered the mismatched pair inside.

Instead of sitting, the demon sword Meister just stood in a corner, rubbing his arms for comfort. Sometimes, the boy was TOO introverted. Soul walked over to shake Crona's hand, but the boy shrank away from the touch, trying to sink farther into the wall. Ragnarock grew bored and was absorbed once again into Crona's body.

"Ow…"

*Knock…Knock…Knock.* Maka walked over to the door and opened it, the last three guests had finally arrived, Patty and Liz were dressed casually, without their hats and their hair hanging loose.

"Hi Maka!

"Hey, been a long time since we all hung out, thanks for inviting us."

"No problem, go right in. Hey…where's kid?"

Liz and Patty smiled cheerfully, "Oh he's here, come on Kid! Hee, hee." A voice from behind them fumed, "NO! I don't want to."

Liz rolled her eyes and pushed the boy forward.

Kid balanced himself and stood in front of Maka. He wore the same thing that he usually wore, striped formal jacket and slacks, and polished black shoes, his white stripes in his hair gleamed.

Smiling, Maka let them in.

Kid poked Maka on the shoulder once she closed the door. She cocked her head to the side, "Hmm?" Kid shakily pulled out a rose from his pocket and handed it to her, his hand shook nervously. "Here, for you, Maka."

Maka looked at the flower and nearly turned the same color as the rose as she accepted it, "T-Thank you, Kid." Kid grunted and walked into the living room. Liz and Patty looked at Kid quizzically.

The twins took one look at the flower in Maka's hand and began giggling.

"Uh…anyone hungry?"

-Two hours later-

"Ah~ that was awesome! A meal fit for a star as big as me!" Black Star announced as he patted his engorged belly, *Burp*.

Everyone was spread out everywhere, Patty was braiding Liz's hair, much to her older sister's annoyance. Tsubaki was humming to some songs on her IPod, Soul was lounging next to Maka, their sides touching warmly. Kid was busy observing the house.

"Hmm, it's still as clean as I remember it last."

"Yawn…and like I said last time, Maka screams at me to keep it like this."

Kid smirked, "Heh, that's a good thing." Maka rolled her eyes as the two boys talked about whatever it is that ran through their brains, she got up and went to the library in the house.

-Ten minutes later-

"Stupid…ugh, book! Get down here!"

Maka was balancing on the old ladder, trying to reach for the book. It was an old one and a bit childish, but it was the story that her mother, Kami, used to read to her when her parents were still married, She gritted her teeth as her fingers just brushed the spine.

"Come on…Come on…"

The door creaked open, startling her, she wobbled a bit, then regained her balance, she exhaled in relief, "Phew…"

"Hey, be careful, you could fall."

Maka peered over her shoulder and saw Death the Kid staring up at her with blank glittering topaz eyes.

She blushed, "Oh, heh, hi Kid, how come you're not with the others?" Kid shrugged and leaned on a bookcase, "If I hear another tale of how Black Star became the 'biggest star at DWMA' I think I'm going to vomit."

Maka giggled and finally grabbed the book, "GOT IT" The stair under her snapped, "Uh-Oh…" She began to fall straight to the floor.

She braced herself for the impact, but soon found herself being caught by strong and lean arms. She cautiously opened her eyes and looked up, Kid's face loomed over hers.

He saved her.

"Kid?"

Kid frowned and placed Maka on the floor, helping her stand, "Are you alright? It seems like I'm always saving you." Maka blushed harder and stared at the floor, "I'm fine, a bit shaken though." Two fingers slid under her chin and tilted her face up.

The young reaper smiled gently, "Are you sure? You seem to have a fever, your face is all red."

"S-Stupid, you're standing too close to me."

"So I'm causing this?"

"Well…um…kinda?"

Kid released Maka and stepped back, a light blush covered his pale face, he scratched his chin, "Hmm…interesting. I certainly DO feel something, but is my assumption correct?"

"Kid? Who are you talking too?"

Kid seemed to notice that Maka was still there, he frowned, "Hmm? Oh, no one in particular. Uh- so what's the title of the book you tried so hard to get?" Maka grinned and showed him, "It's called 'The Heart Saga'."

"Hey, I read this before."

"I'm not surprised, it's a really old book, but I love the plotline."

"I myself loved the quality of the pictures, so perfect and precise, it should be the mother lode of symmetry." Kid gushed. Maka laughed nervously, "Um….yeah, so wanna read it with me? It's more fun when you read with someone."

"You seem to say that a lot."

Maka shrugged, "Well, yeah, I used to be pretty lonely once my parents were divorced. But then a few years later I moved into the academy and met Soul, we did everything together."

"Really? Everything?"

"Pretty much?"

"Did you shower or sleep together?"

Maka's face flamed, "K-Kid! Of course not, he's my partner, sheesh." Kid shrugged, his bangs fell in his face, "Just an innocent question."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So…ever kiss anyone?"

"EH?"

Kid blushed and shuffled his feet, "Uh, yeah. Did you?" Maka blushed, "Um…perhaps."

"Did you like it?"

"It wasn't a real kiss…I guess."

Kid cocked his head to the side at a perfect angle, "You guess? You didn't enjoy it then?" Maka giggled, "No, I mean I only kissed someone on the forehead, it technically doesn't count."

"Was it…Soul?"

"Yeah. Hey Kid, why are you asking me all this?"

Kid cleared his throat, "No reason, just thought I could study up if I ever wanted to get serious with a girl." Maka smiled, her heart beating faster than a trapped bird in a cage, "Uh…so that book. Wanna read it together?"

"Yeah, I'd love that."

-Soul-

"Hmm…What's taking Kid and Maka?" Liz asked. Patty yawned, "I don't know." Soul frowned; it wasn't like Maka to be so late just getting a book. He stood and placed down his ramune drink, "I'm gonna check on them."

He started to leave but a paw on his shoe stopped him, he looked down to see Blair in her cat form.

"Mrowr, play with me Soul, I'm bored~!" Blair whined as she rubbed herself against Soul's leg. The white haired boy twitched with annoyance as he walked to the library, Blair clung onto his leg, "No! No!"

Soul glared down at her as he reached the door for the library, "What?"

"MEOW! Don't go in there! You won't like it!"

Soul kicked Blair off, the cat yowled as she hit the wall, "That wasn't very nice…" Soul opened the doors to the library and felt his heart stop.

Kid and Maka were curled up together reading a book, Maka was asleep, her head on Kid's shoulder as he stroked her hair calmly, making perfect lines in Maka's pigtails. Kid was barely looking at the book and was instead concentrating on Soul's Meister.

'What the hell?'

He quickly slammed the door shut, his face red with anger and jealousy. "I didn't see that, I didn't see that, I'm hallucinating."

Blair walked up to him, now in human form, her long purple blouse and tight mini skirt seemed two sizes too small. She scratched her ear playfully like the cat she was. "See? I told you, you wouldn't like it. They seem to be getting pretty cozy."

-Maka-

The sound of a door closing awoke the sleeping Meister. "Hmm? What was that? Did I fall asleep?" She yawned.

A voice chuckled close to her ear, "Someone closed the door rather hard. You fell asleep during the part where Marcy gives her best friend a hug."

Maka looked up and saw that her head was on Kid's shoulder, his gaze was unreadable, his lips curled in a small smile. His hand slid down her hair once before he removed his hand altogether. She blushed and scrambled up in a sitting position.

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what? You just simply fell asleep."

Maka blushed some more. Kid cleared his throat, "It's ok, we're friends, and you were just tired from all that training you've been doing with Soul, lately, right?"

"S-So t-this isn't awkward for you?"

Now it was Kid's turn to blush, his topaz eyes glinted, "Uh…no." Maka continued, "And why were you running your fingers through m-my hair?" Kid huffed, "I was…vaguely curious, ok? Plus, I don't know, it just seemed natural to do that."

The two of them entered an awkward silence. Maka could hear her heart thumping double time.

"Maybe we should get back to the others."

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel weird…again."

-Ten minutes later-

"Hey guys, what took so long?" Liz asked as she looked up from painting her nails. Tsubaki smiled, "You know, you two missed out. Blackstar did a double flip."

"Did he pull it off?"

Tsubaki sighed and pointed to the ground, Blackstar was on his back, little swirls in his eyes and a large bump on his head. "Ya…hoo…" He groaned. Crona looked at him quizzically, "Why is he on the floor? Is he going to die? I don't think I can deal with seeing another dead body again!"

Maka giggled, "That's Blackstar, always trying to be the center of attention." Kid shrugged, Liz slipped and painted her nail unevenly. "Oops!"

Kid snapped his head towards Liz, his eye began to twitch.

Patty giggled, "Uh-oh. He's gonna explode!" Maka frowned as Kid lost it. "AHH! YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED YOUR NAILS! NOW IT'S UNSYMMETRICAL! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALL OFF BALANCE WHEN WE FIGHT THE KISHIN OR THE KISHIN EGGS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

Maka took a step back as Liz and Patty tried to calm the young reaper down.

Soul walked over to her and looked at her, "Hey, guess Kid's freaking out over something imperfect again." Maka shrugged, "Yeah."

Soul stared at the ground, "Hey, Maka…what do you think of Kid? Be honest." Maka frowned at her weapon, "What are you talking about?" Soul grimaced and looked downward, "It's nothing…" She sighed, 'Like how that demon inside you was nothing?'

Kid looked over at her and gave her a small smile. Her heart fluttered as she nervously smiled back.

'He's just a friend…yeah, just that.' She told herself. Though somehow she found herself doubting that fact more and more with each shared glance.


	5. Rivalry

Chapter 5

(Death the Kid)

"Alright class, listen up!"

Sid was the training instructor for the day. Being a zombie had benefits; he never got tired or lost his sense of humor. His dark black tattoos stretched across his skin. His ever present grimace on his face as he addressed the class.

Kid was standing on the field, Liz and Patty at his sides.

"Today we'll be having a little competition. Professor Stein's section of the class will be fighting against each other for three rounds until one Meister is left standing, same goes with my section of the class today. You'll all be paired up, since this is such a small section that should be easy. Now no cheating meister and weapons, I wasn't the kind of man to let that slide."

Sid held out a small box, "Now then, three students come up and pick a piece of paper from the box, which will be the name of the meister and weapon you will fight."

Kid walked up with two other students and pulled a name out of the box and read it, "Ox…Ford and Harvard?"

"That will be me."

An odd looking boy faced him, two long triangles of hair pointed outwards on his skull. Swirly glasses perched on a beaky nose, and dressed in nerd clothes, a small spear was at his side.

"Are you ready to lose, reaper?"

Kid smirked as Patty and Liz went into their pistol forms. He twirled them in his hands, "Hmph, with my perfect symmetry, I will be victorious." Ox Ford grinned wide and pulled out his spear, it was small compared to a more powerful weapon, such as Death Scythe.

"Come get me, Death Boy."

"BEGIN!" Sid yelled. The kids around them began to fight.

Ox leaped and shouted "Lightning King!" A blast of lightning burst from the head of his spear. Kid back flipped and avoided it gracefully; he began shooting at Ox with blasts of dark energy from his twin pistols.

One shot clipped one of Ox's long hair cuts in half. The slashed pieces of hair floated down in front of a horrified Ox.

"AIEEEE! MY HAIR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS REAPER! LIGHTNING KING DRILL!" Ox screeched as a drill of energy erupted from his weapon and pierced through Kid's shoulder, drawing blood. The enraged meister proceeded to whack Kid over the head with the butt of his spear. Kid merely coughed up some dark colored blood from the attack, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Cough….is that the best you can do?"

Ox gritted his teeth smugly and charged the reaper head on. Kid lifted the barrel of Patty's pistol and shot Ox in the chest, the other boy dropped to the ground, coughing up blood. Kid blasted Ox with barrage after barrage of dark soul energy until the meister didn't even have any strength left to lift an arm, collapsed and bleeding as Kid looked with a casual expression.

"Ok, Kid wins this round. You go up against Kim next." Sid announced.

"I won't lose."

-Twenty minutes later-

Professor Stein sauntered up to Sid, cigarette in his mouth, "So, who's your finalist?"

Sid sighed, "Death the Kid."

"Hmm…so Lord Death's son passed all of the others? I'm not surprised; he IS his flesh and blood after all." Professor Stein murmured. Sid clapped his hands once and all of the students looked at him, "Alright, since Kid has defeated all of you, he will go up against Stein's final contender."

"What's the point of this?" Ox called from the audience.

Sid cleared his throat, "Well, you learn how to hone your skills, deepen your relationship with your weapon-" Professor Stein cut in, "I bet him twenty bucks that my section of the class is better than his."

"Anyway. Kid go on your side."

Kid coolly walked over to the side of the arena, awaiting his contender. Stein smiled, "Alright…come on out."

Something flipped over Professor Stein's head, a shadowy figure, really. The person landed on the square, a long black jacket covered her back as two long pigtails cascaded down the side of her head. She smiled as she twirled her scythe, "Hey Kid, I kinda knew I would be facing you."

Maka.

Soul popped his head out of his blade and smiled his sharp toothed grin. "Hey awesome. We're against Kid, this time I won't lose."

Kid swallowed and went into his punishment stance, 'This isn't Maka right now, just an opponent.'

"READY? BEGIN!"

"Let's go Soul!" Maka charged Kid head on, her weapon in an upward slash. Kid dodged and called forth his skateboard, "Beelzebub!" He hopped on and zoomed across the clearing, he narrowed his eyes, "Death Slice."

His skateboard whirled in a cyclone and threatened to cut Maka in half, but the girl was surprisingly flexible and leaped out of the way.

'Not bad…'

"Upper cut slash!" Maka yelled as she sliced the front of Kid's shirt open with Soul. "ARG!" Kid hissed through his teeth as he felt the cut, it wasn't deep, but it was long and dripped blood.

"Sanzu fall shot!"

The first line on his head quivered as blasts of light rained down from his body, his arms now perfectly paralleled to the ground.

Some of the beams hit Maka across her face, blood gushed from her mouth, "GAG!"

"I won't be defeated THAT easily." She yelled as she leaped into the air, coming face to face with the young reaper. She pulled out her book and brought it down on his head, "MAKA CHOP!"

Even for a book, it stung, making him lose balance for a moment, giving the scythe Meister a clear swing at his knees.

He narrowly avoided the blow by a fraction.

He called back his skateboard and faced Maka, "Time to end this. Soul Resonance!" His soul wavelength expanded as he began to levitate off the ground, his eyes narrowed as restless dark energy circled around him, and medium sized spikes began to appear on his shoulders.

"Two can play at this. Ready, Soul?" Maka yelled, Soul's image from inside the scythe grinned, "Of course, partner."

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

The crowd of students watched in amazement as power built up from both sides. Kid's twin pistols grew to the size of large cannon type guns. Maka yelled with Soul as the weapon grew in height; her soul wave length was growing in power.

Kid broke free of his Resonance first and aimed the barrels of his guns at the girl. "Execution mode."

Liz spoke after, "Sound is at 1.3. Be back in four seconds." Two twin glowing red skulls appeared at the barrels of the guns.

"The special attack of the scythe Meister, WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled.

Soul's scythe form changed drastically, with a longer handle and a wicked wide looking blade that glowed with power.

Liz spoke, "In three."

Then Patty, "Two."

"One."

"Ready to fire."

Maka charged as she began to use her special attack. Kid narrowed his eyes, 'I'm sorry, Maka. I don't mean to hurt you.'

"Death cannon."

The two bursts of energy shot from his twin barrels, in perfect sync to Kid's satisfaction. Maka charged head first, Patty's blow hit the side of her head, blindsiding her as Liz's shot hit her leg, unbalancing her for the moment.

"AH!"

Soul's voice could be heard, "Maka, NOW!"

Maka leaped and struck, "WITCH HUNTER STRIKE!" Kid looked up and froze in place, Maka was blocking out the laughing sun as her hair glittered with the sun's rays. Her skirt fluttered around her, as well as her long jacket, her face set with determination. Her twin pigtails were flowing along her face, framing it perfectly, olive eyes glared.

'She's…perfect.'

Before he knew it, the blow had come, crushing his chest, "Gah! (Cough, Cough)" Blood pooled out of his mouth as his two pistols skidded away from him.

"Kid are you alright?"

"Hee, hee, kid spit up blood!"

The two twins leaped back into his hands as their Meister stood up, panting from exhaustion. A long gash was on Maka's forehead; her body was shaking from the attack. And yet, she still rushed him, her palm outstretched, Kid dodged it, but he didn't try shooting at her, even though the distance was perfect and he would have the perfect shot of nailing her through her abdomen.

But he just couldn't, that image of Maka leaping down from the sky was fresh in his mind.

Liz and Patty were confused by the mixed signals they were receiving through his soul wave lengths. "Kid? Are you alright? Fire our energy! We could get her right now!"

"Let's do it, it's gonna be so~ much fun!"

Kid closed his eyes and sent the twins a telepathic message as he dodged another punch, 'I…I can't.'

"WHAT?"

Soul's image popped from inside the blade, "Maka this is getting us nowhere, and you know what to do." Maka nodded, "Right." She leaped back and shot straight into the air, twirling as she came back down. Light orange energy expanded around the Scythe Meister. "Majin Hunt!"

Kid was so captivated that Maka dealt him the final blow; an explosion rang out across the field.

Professor Stein calmly blew out a puff of skull shaped smoke while Sid and the other students screamed and covered their faces with their arms.

Kid lay on the ground, his eyes were half lidded, he could hear the cries of Patty and Liz and of Sid yelling, "Round over! Maka Albarn WINS! Alright Stein, take your money, dammit I was sure Kid would win, he's Lord Death's son!"

He couldn't even sit up, he felt ashamed, humiliated. 'I am my father's son…and yet, I still lost.'

"Hey Kid. Need some help?"

He blinked and looked up; Maka was standing over him, a hand outstretched. He grunted and allowed her to pull her up.

"Going to gloat?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Kid muttered, Maka smiled and gave him a little hug, "Haha, don't be so hard on yourself, ok? I just got lucky."

Suddenly, Ox cried out, "AH! SNAKE! HELP! Harvard!"

His weapon slinked out and tried to spear the dark snake, the snake hissed and soon, the entire field was full of the wriggling beasts. Maka glared and whipped out Soul again, Kid stood up and cracked his neck casually as he drew out Liz and Patty.

"Snakes…Medusa is near." Stein spat his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. "Marie…come to me." A slender woman with an eye patch ran up to him, her body transformed into a giant hammer.

Ox screamed for help as three snakes piled on him, hissing and biting the poor boy repeatedly.

"Beelzebub!" Kid yelled as his skateboard appeared; he zoomed towards the snake covered boy, "DEATH SLICE!" The board sliced the snakes in half as mini Kishin egg souls scattered.

"Thanks, man."

"It's KID, not MAN."

"Right…"

"AIR SLASH!" The scythe Meister brought Soul crashing down on the head of a medium sized serpent, Sid and Professor Stein were back to back, crushing the snakes, but more just kept coming. One Meister screamed in pain as she fell under the massive pile, her body being filled with poison.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Sid yelled. Professor Stein sighed and turned the giant screw in his head twice, "Quiet, I need to focus my thoughts."

A little giggle sounded from the middle of the clearing, "Hee, hee. Make snake. Cobra, cobra."

Maka and Kid looked at the source of the sound. A little girl with two braids tied in the middle wearing a small black dress, sort of like Crona's, intense amber eyes with snake slits in the middle. She chanted again, "Make snake. Cobra, cobra."

Maka stuttered, "T-That little girl…is that?"

Professor Stein finished her sentence, "Medusa. Yes it is." The little girl cackled evilly and grinned, "Slicing my body in half won't get rid of me so easily. Tee hee, now die- Ack."

Little Medusa suddenly face planted on the hard earth, she twitched a bit before going unconscious.

Blackstar stood behind the unconscious girl and smiled with pride, "Assassin rule number one, blend into the shadows and erase your breath. Assassin rule number three, attack before your opponent realizes your presence."

He raised a hand so people could see his soul wavelength crackling at his fingertips.

"YAHOO! I FINALLY KNOCKED SOMEONE OUT WITH SOUL FORCE!"

Professor Stein walked over and knelt beside the unconscious girl; he turned her over and examined her eyes. "The eyes have seemed to regain their normal look, I suspect soul possession."

Kid frowned, "Can't we remove the witch from the girl?"

Stein grinned madly, "I always wanted to dissect a human, but no. It would kill the little girl and I assume Medusa has more tricks up her sleeve than just a simple soul possession, I suspect that Medusa's true self is somewhere else."

He turned to the zombie professor. "Sid, take the girl to Lord Death's room. He'll decide what to do from there."

Sid nodded and scooped the unconscious girl in his arms and walked away.

Maka exhaled slowly, Kid looked at her. The scratches and gashes he had caused were closing up and turning into thin scars with blue splotches.

Guilt shamed him and he turned his eyes to the ground, 'I harmed her, if my death cannon attack had worked, she might be dead.' Maka saw him looking at her and laid a hand on his shoulder, which was odd since she was shorter than him.

"You ok, Kid?"

"Y…Yeah."

Soul's image flashed inside the blade, giving Kid a cold and jealous look. Eventually the scythe changed and Soul Evans was standing next to Maka, his headband off by a few inches.

"So, the witch is back, eh?"

"Apparently, Soul."

Kid sighed and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket. "We must keep her away from Crona, who knows what will happen if that 'mother' comes in contact with her child? She might persuade Crona to become a spy or revert back to old habits."

Maka nodded grimly, "Yeah, but the question is…what do we do now?"

-Professor Stein-

"Stein, the girl is with Lord Death now." Sid announced.

Professor Stein was leaning against the wall, blowing out puffs of smoke with a new cigarette. Marie was by his side, for some reason, her cheeks were glowing light pink.

"And the girl that was attacked by the snakes?"

"Dead. It was young knife Meister Simi. The weapon is filled with grief; we'll have to find him another partner soon."

"That is tragic. Well, I'm glad I have Marie with me, I would be lost if anything happened to my newest weapon." Stein remarked, giving his weapon a friendly smile. Marie blushed and smiled back, "Um…y-yeah, I really love b-being your weapon, Stein."

'Marie always acts so odd around me. Huh, well at least she's a reliable friend.'

Sid sighed and relaxed against the opposite wall, his dagger weapon, Mira Nygus, appeared, wrapped in mummy bandages with pale blue skin like her Meister. She died within three hours after Sid, becoming a mummy instead of a zombie balanced their soul wavelengths, which made them still compatible with one another.

"So…tell me Stein, why did Kid lose?"

Professor Stein cocked his head to the side and cranked his screw, "Hmm? Oh it's quite simple really. To be honest, I thought he would win as well."

"But he didn't. And that's what I don't understand."

Stein sighed, "Don't get me wrong Sid, Maka is a bright young girl, but she still has many things to learn. Kid on the other hand has been training with Liz and Patty for much longer, and he is Lord Death's son. Though I did notice something odd."

Sid raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"It seemed that Kid was holding himself back, right after Maka hit him with Witch Hunter, what I don't understand is…WHY? Why would he let her win?" Professor Stein cranked his gear on his head.

Nygus looked at her Meister with a knowing expression, the zombie smiled.

"Look, Professor, I think I know what happened." She said.

"Oh really, Nygus? Then what?"

"Simple. Kid likes her." Nygus explained as she brought the bandage on her mouth down lower, her lips were still soft looking and tinged blue.

That remark made the professor choke on his own smoke, Marie cautiously patted his back.

"I… (Cough) hope you mean like as in best friend, Nygus."

The mummy giggled, "I'm afraid not. Maka is an attractive young lady and Kid is a budding young reaper, it's not very hard to piece two and two together." She affectionately laid a hand on her Meister's arm, "It was the same thing that I and Sid had to face, and I couldn't harm him in my finals, simply because I loved him."

"The feeling was mutual Nygus, and I still love you, that's the kind of man I was."

Professor Stein's eye twitched, "Oh this is not good." He began to pace back and forth, muttering under his breath, Sid frowned, and "So Kid has a crush, so what?"

Stein glowered, "You don't get it, do you? If it were Soul instead, I wouldn't give it another thought, in a fight, Maka and Kid need to focus on the fight at hand, not protecting each other and worrying about each other all the time! If it were Soul, then Maka and her weapon would be even more in sync, protecting each other and still focusing at the task at hand. That's why I've decided to never harbor emotions like that, I Am a scientist after all."

Marie frowned and let out a small whimper.

Sid sighed, "It might pass you know? Student's hearts are very fickle." Stein extinguished his cigarette, "I hope so, Sid. I would hate to see either of my students hurt emotionally, right Marie?"

Marie sniffled and walked away.

Stein frowned as he saw his best friend walk away, "Now what's wrong with her?" Sid sighed, "Stein…sometimes I think you should open your eyes."

-Death the Kid-

"A dead Meister? Not surprising, judging by the amount of snakes at the field, I'm surprised any of us made it out alive." Kid said blandly.

Soul shrugged, the two guys were sitting outside the infirmary, and Maka, Liz and Patty were getting their wounds healed from Nygus. Ever since Medusa was found to be a witch, Nygus took over as being the school nurse. Though she was technically 'dead', she still had her healing powers.

"Hey…wanna play a game?"

Kid raised an eyebrow, "A game?" Soul smiled, showing off his pointed teeth, "Yeah, just say what comes to mind when I ask you a question, and then do the same for me."

"Ok."

"Would you leave Liz and Patty for a more symmetrical weapon?"

"No, they balance me out perfectly; I would be thrown off balance if I had any other. Now then, what would you do if you had the feeling something was crooked, say a painting, and you were in the middle of a battle?"

"I wouldn't go into a frenzy of mass hysteria, and I would just continue battling."

"An odd answer."

Soul sighed, "Hmm, ok, would you rather fight a Kishin egg with Liz or Patty?" Kid scoffed, "Are you serious? I would be unbalanced, asymmetrical at best; I would have a nose bleed and pass out for a few hours if I only used one of them."

"…Uh…"

"Ok, what's your favorite number?"

"(Smirk) 7."

"Seven…SEVEN? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY SEVEN OF ALL THINGS? YOU CAN'T MAKE 7 EQUAL NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE AN EVEN NUMBER? LIKE, 2, 4, 6, OR EVEN 8?"

"Uh…yeah, alright my turn. Who's the prettiest Meister or Weapon in the DWMA that you have a crush on?"

Kid paused and stared at his lap, he gritted his teeth to keep himself from blurting out what he really wanted to say. "Well…what IS beauty?"

"It doesn't always HAVE to be about looks."

"So brains as well?"

"Yeah."

"I can't tell you."

"Just answer the question."

"I don't think I want to play this game anymore."

"Kid just answer the question damn you!"

"You sound like Patty. Ok, fine…Maka."

They were soon enveloped in silence, Kid clenching his hands on his pants as Soul ground his teeth together in agitation. "Say that again?"

"Maka, ok? I like her…I think."

Soul narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah? Same goes for me, reaper. She's MY best friend, and MY partner, and what are YOU to her?"

"I'm her friend."

The weapon sneered, "Oh right. A 'friend', listen, I haven't told Maka how I feel because I'm worried that it would ruin our friendship. But I could at least give her a future, what about you? You're a shinigami, a grim reaper. No offense, I have respect for Lord Death, but face it, you're going to outlive us all, and only death will be in your place. Maka's still partly human; she'll die long before you do."

Kid frowned and stared at his hands, "I…I know that. Look, Soul, I like her, I'm not sure how I'm even capable of something like that, but she's different, she makes me feel whole."

Soul scratched his head angrily, "Hmph. Well, just a heads up, in the end, she'll ALWAYS choose me."

"And if she chooses me?"

"Then…then…I'll let her go, but I'll still be her partner no matter what happens."

Death the Kid smirked and held out a hand, "Then I guess we're rivals now for Maka's affections." Soul smiled and shook the young reapers hand.

"I won't lose to you, Kid."

"The feeling is mutual."


End file.
